The present invention generally relates to a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card connector, and more particularly to a SIM card connector with improved grounding pin.
It is well known that Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card connectors are used in mobile devices to receive SIM cards therein. U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,777 discloses a conventional SIM card connector provided with a card detection switch. The SIM card connector has a plurality of reading contact elements and an additional contact element. Each reading contact element has a detent zone, and a contacting zone. The contacting zone is provided with a contact cusp projecting upwardly for an electrical connection with circuit trace of the SIM card, and an abutment portion at a distal end of the contacting zone. The additional contact element includes a termination and a detent zone as well as a contact zone. The contact zone has a broadened contact surface located immediately below the abutment portion of one of the reading contact elements, which is connected to ground, i.e., to the so-called ground contact element. A card is inserted into the connector and slides over the ground contact element. The contact cusp of the ground contact element is pressed down and a lower abutment surface of the abutment portion abuts the contact surface of the additional contact element. Therefore, signal transmission is achieved.
According to the multifunction requirement of the mobile devices, one mobile device may need more than one SIM card, thus the insertion or withdrawal of one SIM card should not affect working of other SIM cards. However, the additional contact element of the SIM card connector described above contacts the ground contact element simultaneously as the SIM card slides over the ground contact element and the working circuit is formed. Thus the mobile device is required to shut down the power during insertion and withdrawal of the SIM card, otherwise the SIM card is easy to be damaged by the surge of the current.
Hence, an improved SIM card connector is needed to overcome the forgoing shortcomings.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a SIM card connector used with a mobile device permitting insertion and withdrawal of the SIM card with power of the mobile device on.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a SIM card connector with a grounding pin.
A SIM card connector according to the present invention comprises an insulative housing having a front and a rear row of recesses, a plurality of terminals retained in the recesses and a grounding pin retained in one recess of the front row together with one of the terminals which is a grounding terminal. Contact portions of the terminals and a transitional portion of the grounding pin project upwardly over a top surface of the housing and the transitional portion is located in front of the contact portions of the terminals. The grounding pin has an abutment portion located immediately below an abutment leg of the grounding terminal.
During insertion, the SIM card slides over the SIM card connector and contact pads of the card come into engaging contact portions of the connector gradually. After the contact pads of the card fully engage with the contact portions of the connector, the card slides on the grounding pin and exerts a horizontal force on the transitional portion of the grounding pin. The abutment portion of the grounding pin contacts the abutment leg of the grounding terminal to form the working circuit. During withdrawal, the contact pads of the card disengage with the transitional portion of the grounding pin first, the abutment portion of the grounding pin disengages with the abutment leg of the grounding terminal, and the working circuit is broken. Then the contact pads of the card disengage with contact portions of the connector. The SIM card is protected from being damaged by the surge of the current.
Other objects, advantages and novel feather of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.